La Boda de Vegeta y Bulma
by Digital Fairy
Summary: Trunks y Bra descubren algo un poco tarde. . . sus padres no se casaron y a Bra le parecio buena idea hacer algo al respegto (pero ya todos conosemos a Vegeta ^_^)


La Boda de Vegeta y Bulma  
  
Por: Sakurita  
  
#1 El relato de Bulma  
  
Cierto dÃ­a en la ya conocida "Capsule Corp" Bra disfrutaba de realizar las labores escolares como otra chica cualquiera. . . de raza Sayajin  
  
- Â¡Si no me dan un mÃ­nimo de 9 por ese trabajo. OlvÃ­date del trato que tenÃ­amos de no decirle a papÃ¡ sobre la ayuda que le ofreciste a Goten para que tuviera una cita conmigo!  
  
Amenazaba la chica a su hermano, quien muy molesto y tambÃ­en muy a su pesar realizaba los deberes de Bra. Hacia ya dos dÃ­as que Trunks le habÃ­a pedido de favor que tuviera una cita con su amigo Goten. A pesar de que a la chica le era completamente indiferente el hijo de Goku habÃ­a accedido a complacer a su hermano con la condiciÃ³n que seria su esclavo por un mes entero, y de negarse le dirÃ­a a su padre lo que le habÃ­a pedido. Muy bien conocido era que al prÃ­ncipe de los Saya's no le agradarÃ­a que su tesoro mÃ¡s grande tuviera que ver siquiera con la familia de su rival mÃ¡s fuerte Kakarotto.  
  
Trunks sabia que el negociar con su querida hermana era tan peligroso como intentar desactivar una bomba, pero como su amistad con Goten era muy grande, accediÃ³ a darle una mano a su amigo. "Cuando salga de esta. . . me vas a deber una grande Goten" pensaba el joven que aun seguÃ­a siendo torturado por su hermana.  
  
- "Trunks, Bra. La cena esta lista"  
  
Grito Bulma a sus dos hijos a lo que Bra respondiÃ³ por el intercomunicador de la habitaciÃ³n  
  
- "Bajo en un momento madre, Trunks esta terminando algunas cositas de la oficina y no podrÃ¡ cenar ahora, Â¿QuÃ© hay de papÃ¡?  
  
Contesto a su madre mientras su hermano la veÃ­a con una mirada acecina pero regreso a hacer su "Encargo" cuando Bra le mostrÃ³ una fotografÃ­a de Vegeta.  
  
- "Pues espero que termines pronto, Vegeta ya esta esperando en la mesa impaciente hija"  
  
Al cortar la comunicaciÃ³n perfectamente pudieron escuchar la voz de Vegeta gritando desde la cocina diciendo: Â¡MALDITA SEA MUJER MUERO DE HAMBRE!  
  
Bra dejo salir una risita y dÃ¡ndole golpe en la cabeza a su hermano se despidiÃ³ para bajar a cenar. Llegando al comedor pudo ver perfectamente como Vegeta miraba a Bulma como si fuera el mismÃ­simo Freezer destruyendo su planeta, por que no lo habÃ­a dejado probar un solo bocado.  
  
- "Bra tu madre me tortura horriblemente, Â¿tienes que tardar tanto en sentarte a comer? -  
  
Dijo apunto de estallar en SÃºper Sayajin pero Bra simplemente lo ignoro y se sentÃ³ a comer junto con su familia. En la cena Bulma le comentaba a Bra que hacia ya 24 aÃ±os su padre habia llegado a la tierra para destruirla.  
  
- "Pero debiÃ³ ser un fracaso total Â¿no es asÃ­ papÃ¡?  
  
- Calla y agradece que por eso estas aquÃ­ -  
  
Dijo mientras pasaba un gran bocado. Bulma continuo hablando con su hija sobre como Vegeta se habÃ­a comenzado a fijar en ella. Vegeta seguÃ­a "Tragando" su cena y a como Bulma iba contando su historia el tono en la cara de Vegeta comenzaba a tornarse cada vez mÃ¡s rojo. Bra no pudo dejar de notar esto y ocasionalmente repetÃ­a algunas cosas que le decÃ­a su madre a manera de burla, a lo que Vegeta contestaba con unos gruÃ±idos ocasionales.  
  
- "Cielos que vida mamÃ¡, quien imaginaria que alguien como papÃ¡ terminaria con alguien como tu mamÃ¡  
  
Vegeta simplemente contesto: "Que puedo contestar princesa, simplemente su esencia de mujer, es tan parecida a los de raza Sayajin"  
  
La cena terminÃ³ y hasta el final recordaron que Trunks faltaba de comer. . . pero como comer con un Sayajin en la mesa significa "coman hasta que la comida se termine" y al pobre de Trunks no le dejaron NADA.  
  
Bulma recogÃ­a los trastos mientras que Bra continuaba hablando con Vegeta sobre la relaciÃ³n con su madre. Cuando finalmente bajo Trunks con una cara de cansancio que ni siquiera el pelear con Freezer, Cell y Majin buu juntos le habrÃ­a provocado. Entre murmuros dejo salir las palabras "niÃ±a chiflada" al ver a Bra platicando tan amenamente con Vegeta, cosa que ponÃ­a celosÃ­simo a Trunks. . . pero Bra lo escucho y cuando iba de salida dijo:  
  
- "Por cierto papÃ¡ Trunks me pidiÃ³ que si podÃ­a salir con Goten un dÃ­a de estos Â¿Me darÃ­as permiso?  
  
Bra habÃ­a hecho su maldad. . . ya que inmediatamente Vegeta paso de golpe a SuperSaya 2 vociferando cosas como: MISERABLE NSECTO COMO PUDISTE HACERLO SIENDO MI PROPIA SANGRE. . . MI HIJA NO SE MESCLARA CON SABANDIJAS QUE TE QUEDE BIEN CLARO. . . EN CUANTO A USTED SEÃ'ORITA, NO SALDRAS HASTA QUE KAKAROTTO APRENDA A MULTIPLICAR. Y saliÃ³ disparado a encerrarse en la cÃ¡mara de gravedad. Mientras que los dos hermanos se veÃ­an con una sola idea en la cabeza "Todo es culpa tuya"  
  
Y asÃ­ terminaba otro dÃ­a comÃºn en casa de los Brief's. . . pero antes de dormir Bra aun pensaba en lo que le contÃ³ su mamÃ¡ durante la cena y no recordÃ³ escuchar la palabra "matrimonio"  
  
A la maÃ±ana siguiente cuando Bra despertÃ³ camino al comedor encontrÃ³ a Vegeta en la cÃ¡mara de gravedad entrenando nuevamente. Y su maquiavÃ©lica mentecita comenzo a trabajar.  
  
Al llegar al comedor Trunks estaba desayunando listo para ir a trabajar y aun miraba a Bra con enojo por lo ocurrido la noche anterior. Su hermana que aun se encontraba en bata de dormir se acerco a el y le comento sobre lo que hablaron ayer en la cena. Trunks sabia algo de eso pero no entendÃ­a a donde querÃ­a llegar su pequeÃ±a hermana.  
  
- "Los padres de Goten e incluso los de la estÃºpida Pan ya estÃ¡n casados. . . pero nuestros padres no Â¿No se prende el foco hermanito?  
  
Trunks reacciono y comprendiÃ³ la idea de su hermana escupiendo todo el cafÃ© que habÃ­a tomado y Bra hizo un gesto de repugnancia a su hermano  
  
- "Por dios Trunks, compÃ³rtate como prÃ­ncipe no deshonres mi Status de princesa. Bueno mi plan es organizarlo, pero no quiero que papÃ¡ se entere. . .aun asÃ­ que necesito de tu ayuda y si me la niegas te arrepentirÃ¡s"  
  
Trunks se levanto de la mesa y dijo a su hermana que contaban con su apoyo. . . para sorpresa de los dos Bulma cruzo la puerta y les dijo:  
  
- "TambiÃ©n cuenten conmigo, que he esperado este momento prÃ¡cticamente toda mi vida"  
  
- "Madre, no sentÃ­ tu presencia en la cercanÃ­a"  
  
- "Hijo mÃ­o si pude domar a tu padre es lÃ³gico que aprenda una que otra cosita"  
  
Trunks dejo a sus dos mujeres para dirigirse a Capsule Corp y Bulma y Bra comenzaron a planearlo todo con mas calma.  
  
  
  
Continuara. . . 


End file.
